Happy Birthday Fionna
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: They've only been together for three days and her birthday is tomorrow. No pressure or anything...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man, so excited. So very excited. I didn't even have sugar yet and I can't stop Cake help oh man oh man I can't feel my face. Is that normal? I don't even"

Cake sat in the drawer called her bed, watching in amusement and worry for her human companion. Who was currently running around in circles, still in her pajamas.

"Um...Baby girl…I think you need to chill out, your birthday isn't until tomorrow" she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before beginning her stretching and grooming routine to start the day.

Fionna finally stopped in her tracks, then proceeded to jump up in down in excitement, "I know I know but this is the first year I'm going to celebrate a birthday with a boyfriend!"

Cake paused in mid lick of her tail, so that's what has her riled up.

"I wonder what he'll do? I know it's been…like a three days but still you know?" she stopped, wringing her hands together anxiously, unable to control the bundles of excitement in her body, giggling like the dork she is.

"To be honest I'm curious too, I don't know what that boy is thinking half the time…  
>he just looks angry" she shrugged, and resumed grooming her tail.<p>

Fionna hopped over to her bed and pulled out clothes that smelled somewhat clean to slip on.

"I think it's cute, he's just trying to be a tough guy" she paused a moment to pull her shirt over her head, "He's really a big teddy bear I swear"

Cake stood up, her freshly groomed tail swayed behind her, and crossed her arms, glaring at the young girl who was busy humming softly to herself as she slipped on her skirt.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't chased by a blazing inferno across Ooo" but Fionna just laughed, jumping into her shoes and readjusting her hat. She was officially ready to tackle the day and its challenges.

Cake shrugged, "In any case, let's go st-"

Like any feline, something out of the corner of her eye moved, immediately grabbing her attention. Outside the window behind Fionna was a finger, a single orange index finger with a small ball of fire at its very tip.

It was obvious who it was, and even more so that he wished to be unseen by the oblivious human. Who appeared to be in dream land anyway.

"uh….actually Fi, you go ahead and start breakfast I'll be there in a bit, do some laps maybe you'll calm down"

"Roger that!" she saluted, in a Candy Kingdom soldier fashion then stretched out her arms and ran off screaming," WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! BIRTHDAY!"

Cake waited until her companion was out of sight before rushing over to the window. The moment she pulled the old window up and open; a line of flames zipped over the window sill, down the wall then paused in the middle of the room before taking full form of a tall prince from a far away kingdom.

"Hey FP, we were just talking about yo-"

"I need your help cat" the Flame Prince pointed down at the feline, demanding, "It's an emergency but Fionna must not know"

"It's Cake" she grumbled.

"Yes yes fine whatever, I need your help" from a brooding, spoiled prince, his face and shoulders slumped into an awkward and ashamed boyfriend.

"I don't know what to get for her birthday tomorrow" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Cake slowly brought her paws up and placed them on her face, groaning, "Boy you have no idea how much trouble you are in"

"Actually I do, I've been outside for about two hours…you two sleep in really late"

She peaked over her claws, "….creeper"

He just shrugged; however, this brought light to another situation as Fionna was changing just moments ago.

"Wait…did you see anything?"

Immediately his face burned red, he brought his hands up in his defense, "N-nothing! I swear I didn't see anything!" he stammered.

Cake stepped forward with claws bared and eyes burning with over protection and death, "If you even THINK about lying to me boy…"

"I promise I looked away! I didn't see a thing!" he stepped back, unsure how to deal with the short feline who had every intention of ripping him to pieces.

Her eye's narrowed dangerously at him but huffed in the end, retracting her claws, "Fine then…what is it you want again?"

He blinked, "…you're scary…"

"Excuse me?"

He stiffened, silently keeping note to not piss off the cat in the future, "R-right well. I know she's expecting something epic but we've only been together for a few days I have no idea what to do!"

Cake stroked her chin in thought, "Uh…well…she likes….swords…"

He slapped his own face and growled in annoyance, "I already know that! She has tons of em!"

But Cake just shook her head and waved a finger at him, "Dude you could get her a hundred swords and she would love and use every single one of em…seriously, she has a counting system"

The Flame Prince stared at the cat before him, disappointed but beggers couldn't be choosers, "Fine…is there anything else?"

"Hm…." She stroked her chin with more ferocity than before as if it would kick start another bright idea, however when looking back at Fionna's recent interests, all she could do was look up and there it was.

"Well….she likes…you"

For the second time, he slapped his own face, "That doesn't help!" he growled, his patience wearing thin and unconsciously his body reacted, flaring out suddenly.

"AAACK!" Cake yelped jumping back just in time before getting her fur singed off.

"Cake are you ok?" Fionna called out from downstairs after hearing her friend yelp randomly.

Cake and the Flame Prince exchanged nervous glances; the two forgot that this was supposed to be a secret meeting. "Y-yeah I just…er…ran into something!" she laughed nervously before turning her attention back at the prince with a glare.

"Will you stop it with the burning?" she whispered harshly.

"I'm made of fire" he stated obviously, "…I can't just stop existing"

"Well maybe you should get her another fire proof robot suit so you two can go out on dates" she grumbled, brushing her stomach with the back of her paws, still feeling the warmth from the near barbequed experience.

"Yes well maybe you ca-" Then it happened. Like a strike of lightning. A brilliant idea from the Globs above to save him.

"That's it! Cake you're a genius!"

With that, he burst into flames and zipped out of the window leaving nothing behind but the smell of smoking wood, burnt fur and a very confused magical cat.

"Cake! You need to stop talking to yourself; you're getting too good at it"

* * *

><p>Part 2 coming soon~<p>

~SWD


	2. Chapter 2

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Cake hollered, standing tall on top of the sleeping burrito called Fionna, who awoke startled at first but upon looking around the room, finding it covered with balloons and streamers, yesterday's energy level returned ten fold.

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The remainder of the morning was spent killing said balloons and streamers, as they were possessed and needed to be dealt with much to the delight of Fionna. To make it even more challenging, Cake demanded the only rules were to use every single sword she owned. No living thing in Ooo could've looked happier, duel wielding broadswords, hacking away at demon possessed balloons for their birthday.

Soon the entire house was covered with shattered rubber of various colors and torn tissue paper that was once evil streamers.

All before breakfast too.

"Oh man Cake, you really out did yourself this time. I mean, last year's mystery murder was pretty sick. But when the balloons started multiplying? I didn't see that coming!" she laughed in between stuffing her face full of pancakes and bacon.

Because bacon is awesome.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your present" Cake smiled, taking the empty plates and dirty dishes; "I have another one for you but it's not quite finished so you'll have to wait" she winked mischievously.

"Aw butts…that's ok. I loved the evil balloons! I just can't wait to see how you'll top it next year" with that, Fionna lifted her fork in the air and stabbed the last piece of pancake to be devoured, thus ending her birthday breakfast.

"Normally I would start planning now to keep the expectations high and all. But I think a new challenger as arrived"

Nearly choking and flipping the table over, Fionna scrambled out of her seat and looked out of the door's window.

"YES!"

Sure enough there he was, slowly making his way towards the tree house.

With something in his hand.

"Score!" she squealed happily, grabbing the door knob ready to run off. But luckily her conscious was not completely overrun by her excitement. She stopped herself to look back at her feline companion whom she nearly forgot.

"Um…I-I mean…er…"

Cake however just waved her off.

"It's alright baby, I know you're excited. Besides! This means I can go out with my gorgeous babe without feeling bad!" Cake whooped, ripping off her pink apron and tossing it aside. A semi silent indication of 'party now, clean up later'.

"Thank you I love you!"

With that the two parted their ways. Cake jumped back upstairs to grab the prism hiding under her pillow, used for late night chats, and messaged Lord Monochromicorn for a guilt free night.

Fionna booked it.

The Flame Prince was still quite a ways from the tree house yet she came out anyway, sprinting at top speed unable to wait for him any longer.

"FP!" she called out happily, out of instinct of happiness she stretched her arms out for a tight embrace. Once again her conscious called in just in time for her to skid to a halt and bring her arms down just mere inches before colliding into him.

It's difficult to remember you can't touch your own boyfriend.

He stood his ground, silently watching her face fall into a fake laugh, "Ha ha…gotcha"

Fighting the urge to sigh he rolled his eyes and smiled, regardless of knowing full well how badly she wanted to hold him he put on a fake smile as well, "Happy Birthday Fionna"

Of course that didn't stop her from trying; she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward and turned her cheek to him.

"C'mon, I'm ready"

"Fionna…."

"I can take it!" she urged, leaning in further, forcing him to step back.

"Must you be so stubborn?" he sighed, she wasn't going to give up.

Finally he gave in, leaning in to gently brush his lips against her cheek. Just barely and only for a moment, any one else watching would've seen it as more of an accidently touch than a kiss.

But they had to make do with what they could, despite the pathetic excuse for a kiss, and the small red spot on her cheek from the burn she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"See? No tears this time!" she laughed, pointing to her dry tear ducts.

He remained silent; biting his lip he fought the urge to touch her cheek, like he had seen other fire beings in his kingdom when they wished to show affection.

"…Fionna…I'm…" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Sooooo whatcha got there?" she pointed to the object he hid behind his back, purposely avoiding the ever so obvious and very depressing topic.

He opened his mouth to say something, but her big blue eyes that were nearly bleeding with curiosity was just too much. She was right, today was her day to be happy, and that's just what he planned to do.

"Today I have brought three gifts for you" he grinned, bringing up a hand with three fingers held up.

She couldn't help but laugh, of course he had to poke fun at their unofficial first meeting thanks to Cake.

"Oh Ha ha, very funny"

No point in hiding it any longer, he pulled the gift out of hiding and held the sheathed sword in both hands.

Her jaw dropped.

The sheath was midnight black with beautiful red etchings and golden runes that, with her new basic knowledge of fire kingdom runes, proclaimed loyalty to the Fire King.

"This is a sacred sword from my Kingdom; only the bravest of warriors may wield it and control it"

He held onto the sheathe as she clasped a firm hand around the hilt. In one fluid motion, she pulled the blade free only to find that there was no actual blade at all.

She yelped in surprise, as the sword was actually made completely out of fire yet still retaining it's sword like shape.

"Oh. My. Glob" was all she could manage as she stared into the flames, watching it dance in the breeze.

"It's called The Righteous Flame; it will strike down all things that are evil and…Fionna you're drooling"

Blinking out of her trance, she quickly wiped her mouth on her shoulder, refusing to let go of her new fire sword.

"Sorry…I…just…I have no words…Cannot…contain…my feelings…." She forced her words out, forcing herself to make some kind of sense to what she was feeling.

Instead, she looked around anxiously, for something. The Flame Prince watched as she appeared to find what ever it was she was looking for and ran off leaving him to wonder what in Glob's name he has done and unleashed onto the world.

Fionna ran towards the nearest tree and tested her new sword out via cutting it. Of course by cutting, it was more like one clean slice through the thick trunk and what was left burst into flames before it even touched the ground.

"Shmowzow! This is awesome!" she bounced, her ears flopping about as she made her way back.

"…it took my soldiers years to…oh never mind…" this girl was really something else.

He held the sheathe out once again to reverse the process; with her smile never fading she carefully slipped the fire sword back into its home with a small _clack!_

"So I take it you like it?" he laughed as she quickly slipped the sword over her back, buckling the strap into place over her chest. She paused, noticing the Fire Kingdom's emblem on the sword's strap, carefully placed right over her heart.

She recalled seeing fire soldiers of high ranking with the very symbol and weapon she carried. Somehow, she felt official now. Like an official knight of theFireKingdom, fighting for her prince.

Her fingers gently grazed over the emblem, she looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"I seriously….can't take it anymore"

And suddenly her conscious disappeared when it was needed the most. Fionna reached out and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt, pulling him closer and smashing her lips against his.

He froze in place, unable to move or comprehend what was going on until two seconds in she yelped and pushed him back, holding her mouth and whimpering.

"Ow ow ok that was stupid ow"

He blinked, what just happened? Did she…seriously?

The Flame Prince blushed furiously, realizing too late that she had stolen his first kiss but that was forgotten quickly as he noticed she was creating water from her eyes again.

"F-Fionna I'm so sorry I didn't…I just…I'm so sorry!" he panicked, his hands hovering over her body seeking some way to comfort her but able to find a way without burning her again.

But she just laughed nervously, "I-It's ok, I caught you off guard. It was my fault" she mumbled, carefully sitting herself down on the grass as her knees began to feel weak. Luckily no permanent damage was done; her lips were red and slightly swollen but nothing beyond the normal in their relationship.

He huffed, plopping himself on the grass in front of her he reached into his shirt, "….I think it's time for your second gift then"

She dropped her hands from her mouth as he pulled out a rectangular box and held it out to her. Fionna raised a confused brow at the Flame Prince.

From a glorious fiery sword of destruction.

To a small box most likely containing jewelry?

But he just smiled and nodded to continue.

Moving on she gently grasped the top of the box and slowly lifted it up and off. Within, was a small diamond shaped topaz jewel, bearing an exact resemblance to his own jewel on his forehead, held by a thin golden chain.

She gasped, "Oh wow…it's beautiful"

"Here" by now he was convinced Fionna's smile was contagious, he couldn't seem to make his own disappear. Grasping the gold chain, he pulled the necklace out of the box and held it out for her; she dipped her head slightly and let him slip the necklace around her neck.

"This is also a special gem, but even more so for us"

"How so?" she asked, holding the jewel in the middle of her palm, admiring. It was simple yet elegant.

"Because it's a Fire shield"

Her head snapped up and eyes went wide, "….so that means-"

He nodded, "You can come to my Kingdom anytime you wish an-"

"I can touch you?"

He paused a moment, blushing furiously once again, "….yes"

"Well what the plum dude! Why didn't you give me this first?" she shook a fist at him, glaring at him but was still somehow giggling and smiling in between.

He huffed, "You were staring at the sword from the moment you laid eyes on it"

For a moment the two remained silent, Fionna bit her lip anxiously switching between staring at the jewel that hung innocently around her neck and the boy in front of her. Did this tiny thing really work?

"Here" he started, offering his hand out to her.

She gulped, she didn't feel any different, didn't feel any magical barrier or no blue hue on her body the way Cake had described it. But a careful look in his eyes she could see desperation and trust. If it really worked, it changed everything.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly brought her own hand forward hesitantly towards his own.

Her fingers barely hovered over his palm and she could still feel the heat he radiated.

"…For Glob's sake…" he grumbled, unable to wait all day, he closed the gap and grasped her hand.

She let out a small surprised yelp, awaiting the pain she looked away and closed her eyes.

But felt nothing. She opened one eye cautiously; there was no pain but a gentle caress around her fingers.

"See?" he smiled, bringing her hand up to place a proper kiss over her knuckles.

As if the roles were reversed, she felt as though her own face was on fire.

"Oh…w-wow…it…works…" she somehow managed to force out, he chuckled.

"Yes, yes it does"

The grin on his face seemed to bring Fionna out of her dream like state, how dare he assume he has the upper hand here!

"Alright then! Take two!" she declared.

Before he could question her, she cupped his face with both hands and pulled him in for a second kiss. Much less crushing this time and far more gentle.

With no searing pain to stop her, she held on while the Flame Prince with his wide eyes remained frozen as his body reacted, flaring out as his heart felt as though it had just jumped out of his chest. From afar he looked like a glowing fireball as his own flames danced around him, barely licking at Fionna's face and hands.

In which, upon feeling something graze her skin, she parted from him to find his face completely red and still wide eyed in shock. As well as most of his body engulfed in flames with a heat she could still feel but found it bearable.

"Wow…" she mumbled with a smile, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. If she were a fire being, there was no doubt in her mind that she too would be on fire.

"I think you're giving the grass a bald spot" she giggled, pointing under him. Sure enough the grass where he sat was now charcoal black and burnt.

He looked down at the shriveled and dead grass underneath him, shrugged, and took her hand from his face and kissed it," I will be honest, I really don't care about that right now"

Fionna blushed, how many times has that been so far? "FP this is by far the coolest birthday ever"

He smiled, victorious in his first girlfriend's birthday quest but it wasn't over just yet.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but it's only just begun. I have one last gift for you" he stood up, keeping a firm but gentle grasp on her hand.

"An Adventure. With me. There is a group of troublesome fire trolls making their way towards the castle. I think they should be dealt with properly don't you?"

Fionna's jaw dropped.

"…FIRE trolls….? You and…me…together…?" her voice cracked as her eyes stung with slowly forming tears.

Immediately he began to panic the moment he noticed the gleam in her eyes, which was the foreshadowing of water, which lead to pain on his part, "…what's wrong? Am I hurting you? Are you sad?"

She quickly shook her head and laughed," No I'm…I'm just so happy! I have a new sword, a shield to let me touch you, fire trolls to beat the snot out of…and I get to be with you" she sniffled, small specks of water managed to escape and leave thing streaks down her cheeks.

The Flame Prince paused a moment, trying to take in this new information, "…so you create water when you're in pain, sad, or extremely happy?"

"Shut up, you burst into flames for everything!" she grumbled, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Point taken"

He laughed, stretching out his free hand she grasped it as he helped pull her up on her feet.

"Shall we? There are trolls to defeat" he chuckled, bowing slightly and pointing south, towards the Fire Kingdom the way a gentlemen would ask a lady to dance.

Of course Fionna didn't miss the connection, "FP, I demand you marry me right freaking now"

He blinked.

"Was that an actual demand or was that your way of expressing extreme excitement?"

"Both!"

With their finger's intertwined and sword in hand. She pointed south as he did and grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>This story might feel a little pointless, but I'm doing it to set up future fics and the situations Fionna and FP will be in together. So be on the look out for them if you like this couple~<br>Uh...I'm quite too sure how to pair these two since Flame PRINCE, isn't an official character. So until then I'll be putting this pairing under Fionna x Flame Princess.

Reviews feed the starving writer~

~Swd


End file.
